


Buzzfeed Couples Try Different Types of Kisses

by Anonymous



Series: Buzzfeed Panders [5]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The most fan service episode to date, they're basically all just making out in front of the camera.





	Buzzfeed Couples Try Different Types of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Am I basically self indulging at this point? Yes. But so are the rest of you so shut your pie hole!
> 
> Video that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-VR5JaTQxg

Buzzfeed once again pulled together another pandering project with their three most popular couples. None of the couples really mind at this point, their getting paid extra and providing enough fan serves to satisfy the viewers so that they’ll focus more on their series content instead of their relationship. But just because they weren’t really bothered by it anymore doesn’t mean they won’t complain the whole way through.

“Today, you will be demonstrating different types of kisses from around the world and entertainment.” The producer announced.

Eugene raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “Y’all are really on the nose with this one.”

“Could have been worse,” Zach said as he took off his glasses and folded them in his pocket “they could of sent us to couples therapy.”

“God, if it’s anything like group therapy, I don’t even wanna know.” Eugene sighed.

\---

Steven blushed a deep scarlet, rubbing his wrist nervously, “That’s a bit…intimate, isn’t it?”

“We don’t have to if it makes you uneasy.” Andrew reassured, ready to drop everything at the slightest hint of Steven being even remotely uncomfortable.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Steven assured quickly “it’s just…we don’t usually kiss a lot in front of cameras or people. I mean, we do sometimes but mostly…it’s private.”

“Again, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Andrew repeated and Steven smiled, sweet and extremely fond, “I’m fine, really. I’m just…gunna be red as a tomato for the entire video.”

\---

“Well, it isn’t the worst thing you guys have come up with,” Shane quipped “I was half expecting we’d be hand cuffed together for a week.”

“Don’t give them any ideas,” Ryan mumbled as he bumped against his boyfriend’s shoulder “let’s just be grateful that all they want us to do is make out.”

\---

**Air kiss** – bring your lips close to your partner’s and both make a “muah” sound.

“This one seems pretty tame.” Eugene shrugged as he and Zach leaned in about an inch apart, puckering their lips and kissing the air.

“I feel like one of those high society girls that’s like: Darling!” Zach air kissed across both of Eugene’s cheeks, who chuckled in response “Muah! Muah! It’s been so long!”

“Oh my god, did you hear what Christina did last weekend?” Eugene asked, in an obnoxiously nasally voice.

“No, what did that bitch do?” Zach replied in false shock.

Eugene leaned into stage whisper, “She slept with Justin.”

Zach gasped dramatically, “Whore.”

\---

**Cheek kiss** – kiss your partner’s cheek

“I see what you guys are doing,” Andrew said, eyes squinting suspiciously at the people beyond the camera “they start out light then it just gets progressively more weirder. Is that it?”

As he talked Steven quickly came in, cupping the side of Andrew’s face and gently pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s cheek. Andrew stood frozen, face turning pink as Steven giggled beside him, his own face a similar rosy hue.

“Were you not ready for that?” Steven chuckled.

“I was distracted!” Andrew squeaked, embarrassed.

\---

**Forehead kiss** – kiss your partner on the forehead

“Thank goodness, a kiss we’re familiar with,” Shane sighed in false relief while Ryan rolled his eyes “You’re an idiot.”

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.” Shane murmured slyly as he pushed back Ryan’s hair with one hand, using the other to tilt his chin up before leaning in to lovingly press a kiss between his brows. Ryan’s eye closed briefly at the sensation of his boyfriend’s lips pressed against him, as if savoring the warmth it caused to spread across his body.

“It’s really unfortunate.” Ryan chuckled, a gentle smile unwillingly forming across his face.

\---

**Angel kiss** – kiss over your partner’s eyelids

“This is a real kiss?” Eugene asked skeptically.

“Stop being a baby about it,” Zach gestured for him to bend down closer so he could reach “I promise I won’t accidently poke your eye out.”

“You know, I wasn’t worried about that before but now I am.” Eugene replied, deadpan, but he still bent down anyways, closing his eyes. Zach shushed him, carefully cupping his boyfriend’s face in both hands, staring intensely at the man before him as if trying to map out how exactly he was going to do this.

“Any day now.” Eugene said, mildly annoyed and maybe just a bit anxious it was taking so long.

“I’m getting there, I’m getting there.” Zach grumbled, face determined as he leaned in and ever so gently kissed above the lids of his boyfriend’s eyes. The kiss was feather light, barely a touch, so careful and cautious of it placing.

Eugene didn’t know why he found himself suppressing a quiet gasped that was pulled from his lungs and caught as a lump in his throat. Perhaps it was because of how surprisingly intimate the action of it was, being held and adored like something precious.

\---

**Nose kiss** – kiss or tenderly bite the tip of your partner’s nose

“People bite it?” Steven asked, worriedly covering his nose.

Andrew smiled, carefully pulling his boyfriend’s hand away from his face, “I won’t bite your nose, promise.”

“You better not.” Steven pouted, slightly leaning down to allow Andrew to quickly peck the tip of his nose. Steven made an involuntary tiny squeak, face blooming red while Andrew grind at his reaction. “Why’d you make that noise?”

“I was surprised!” Steven deflected.

\---

**Neck kiss** – kiss your partners neck

“Please tell me that we aren’t getting lower than this?” Ryan glared, he was already done with everything and it’s only been fifteen minutes.

“Not if they don’t want to get demonetized by YouTube,” Shane snarked, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and pulling one end aside “Now lay one on me you coward.”

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes as he pulled down on Shane’s shoulders, “Bend down you tree.”

Shane obliged, muttering under his breath about have a dwarf for a boyfriend and how it’ll be shit on his back in the future. Ryan replied by poking his rib before planting a kiss between the junction of Shane’s neck and shoulder. Shane giggled at the sensation, ear’s turning pink at the gentle scrape of stubble pulling against his skin.

\---

**Woodpecker kiss** – quick pecks of kiss in rapid succession

“Aw yeah, now we’re getting steamy.” Zach cheered while Eugene fondly rolled his eyes as he cupped Zach’s face and brought them close together, “Shut up.”

Zach giggled as Eugene pressed their lips together before pulling away and diving back in, over and over again. He sighed happily, arms snaking around the taller man’s waist, bringing them closer together. Eugene’s fingers fiddled with the wispy ends of Zach’s hair as their rhythm slowed and their kisses lingered, dizzy and warm.

The producer awkwardly cleared their throat, “Uh…guys you can stop now.”

The couple slowly woke up from their hazy bubble, suddenly aware that they were in front of people and cameras. They took a reluctant step back from each other, embarrassed, as they awkwardly cleared their throats.

\---

**Single lip kiss** – suck or gently bite your partner’s bottom lip

“Who’s gunna be doing the sucking on this one?” Andrew chuckled, knowing exactly the inuendo his wording implied. He laughed as Steven turned beet red and shoved against his shoulder, “Andrew!”

“What, it’s a valid question.” Andrew chuckled, hooking a finger into the belt loop of his boyfriend’s pants and pulling him close. Steven was still pouting as Andrew leaned up to catch him in a surprise kiss. A whimper was caught at the back of Steven’s throat, clinging to the fabric of Andrew’s shirt as he slightly pulled back, teeth gently catching at the plump bottom lip.

Andrew’s eyes were half lid and hungry looking as he gently nibbled and sucked on Steven’s bottom lip. He tugged off slowly, teeth teasingly scraping across sensitive flesh before kissing away at the redness. Steven was dazed and pink, Andrew puffed up with pride, everyone else felt just a tad bit hot under the collar.

\---

**French kiss** – a kiss with the tongue extended to touch each other’s lips or tongue

Shane grimaced, “That description sounds awful even though that’s exactly what happens when you French kiss.”

“It’s one of those things that seems sketchy on paper but is actually pretty fun in practice.” Ryan said.

“Unless you’re a god-awful kiss then it just feels like your making out with a golden retriever.” Shane snarked.

Ryan shook his head, smiling as he reached to wrap his arms around Shane’s neck, “Get down here you idiot.”

“Once again, I remind you that I am your idiot of which you chose out of your own free will.” Shane rebutted, arms looped around his boyfriend’s waist as he leaned down to kiss him.

It was gentle and chaste to start off, Ryan’s tongue peeked out to shyly lick the seam between Shane’s lips and Shane easily opened allowing him to take over. It was soft velvet gliding between them, wet and lazy, slow like honey and just as sweet. Ryan’s thumb began rubbing gentle circles near the sensitive spot behind Shane’s ear, tilting his head at that perfect angle which allowed him a better reach. A soft moan rumbled at the back of Shane’s throat as he pulled at Ryan’s hips leaving no space with their bodies pressed so close together.

It seemed like once again the producer had to be the referee to call timeout as soon as Ryan’s hands began to slip underneath Shane’s shirt and Shane began groping Ryan’s ass.

\---

**Lizard kiss** – stick your tongue in and out of your partner's mouth. It is done in quick strokes.

Zach’s face pinched in disgust, “That sounds exactly as I think it is and…ew.”

Eugene frowned, arms crossing over his chest, “That’s the thing people do in pornos where they’re just licking each other’s tongues. That shit nasty.”

“Let’s just touch tips.” Zach suggested while Eugene raised an eyebrow and smirked at the camera. Realizing his wording Zach blushed, lightly punching his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

Eugene responded by sticking his tongue out and Zach reluctantly mimicked him. They leaned in close enough so that the tips of their tongues barely touched before quickly pulling back with a grimace.

“That felt weird.” Zach half chuckled awkwardly.

Eugene nodded, hand over his mouth, “Why is it that this grosses me out but us making out and sticking my tongue down his throat doesn’t?”

“It’s probably cause we can’t see it,” Zach suggested “have you ever seen other couples make out? That shit’s gross and we are no exception.”

\---

**Puppy kiss** – the act of pressing the tip of one's nose against another's nose and gently rubbing them together

“This is the thing that obnoxiously cutesy couples do,” Andrew huffed “right next to the couple that are always on the phone like: No, you hang up first. No, you hang up.”

Steven smirked, raising a suspicious eyebrow, “So…us in the beginning of our relationship?”

Andrew’s ears turned pink as he stumbled through his words, “W-we were– uh, we weren’t that bad.”

Steven chuckled, bringing Andrew’s face close to his and rubbing the tips of their noses together before giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Of course not, Drew.”

\---

**Tongue suck kiss** – The act of sucking your partners tongue, akin to a French kiss or a lizard kiss

“Again, it probably sounds worse than it really is,” Shane explained “we probably do it all the time but now that we’re super aware of it it’s probably gunna be weird.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “Uh, I don’t remember a time where either of us sucked on each other’s tongue.”

“Sure, you do, it’s like this.” Shane reached over to cup Ryan’s face and bring them together in an open mouth kiss. Ryan’s tongue unconsciously wiggled out to meet the other and Shane quickly caught it between his lips and gently sucked on it.

Ryan’s hands curled into fists at the sleeves of Shane’s sweater as a surprised moan escaped from between their lips. Shane slowly began to pull away, leaving Ryan dizzy and mesmerized as he continued to follow his boyfriend’s lips.

\---

**Call Me By Your Name kiss** – bite into and kiss a peach with your partner

“Why are we doing this?” Zach laughed as Eugene lifted a plump peach between them “I haven’t even seen the movie but why the hell would they do this?”

“Try not to get peach juice on me.” Eugene casually said before diving in to bite one end while Zach quickly scrambled to bite the other. The fruit was sweet and quite tasty but then angle was awkward, and the end result was very messy.

“That’s a damn good peach, where’d you get it from? Whole foods?” Zach mumbled, still chewing and wiping the juice from his chin.

Eugene nodded as he continued to eat the rest of the peach.

\---

**Pop Rock kiss** – put Pop Rocks in your mouth and share it as you kiss

“That sounds gross.” Steven said as he and Andrew tore open their bag or Pop Rocks.

“Cheers.” Andrew tapped his bag against his before dumping it contents into his mouth. Steven followed suit, slightly startled by the sudden noise and tingling sensation happening inside his mouth.

Andrew gurgled something incoherent as he gestured for Steven to come closer before leaning in to kiss him. It was clumsy and awkward with the candy still moving inside their mouths, leaving their tongues and cheeks scrapped with sour sweetness. They were quick to pull away, faces pinched together in an uncomfortable grimace.

“That was awful.” Andrew grumbled.

“Is my tongue purple now?” Steven asked, sticking out his colored tongue towards the camera causing Andrew to chuckle.

\---

**Lady and the Tramp kiss** – put spaghetti in your mouth and kiss when you get to the end

“Did you honestly have the Tasty crew make this long ass noodle just so we could use it for this stupid video?” Ryan laughed in disbelief as he and Shane held a long noodle from either side pinched between their fingers.

“Movie scenes where food is involved in kissing looks cute and romantic but is actually really gross,” Shane grumbled as he stuck his end of the noodle into his mouth.

“Let’s just get it over with.” Ryan sighed as he stuck the other end of the noodle into his mouth and began chewing towards the center. It wasn’t as bad as they thought it would be, each party kept their own food inside their own mouths and only ever touched when they met in the center for a quick peck. Though maybe they should be thankful the spaghetti wasn’t covered in sauce or things would have gotten a whole lot messier.

“Pretty good noddle.” Shane shrugged, swallowing his last bit of plane pasta.

\---

**Princess kiss** – also known as the baby kiss or newlywed kiss, cradle your partner in your arms sideways and then kiss them

“Here we go.” Zach grunted as he jumped up into Eugene’s arms who was easily able to adjust him to his liking. “I feel so dainty.”

“You are dainty.” Eugene chuckled, rocking them side to side in a careful soothing rhythm.

“Hey, I am a princess and I expect to be treated as such, now kiss me.” Zach puckered his lips dramatically, Eugene smiled while rolling his eyes before leaning in to give them a quick few kisses.

\---

**Piggyback kiss** – turn to kiss your partner while you give them a piggyback ride

Steven positions himself in front of Andrew and bends his knees low enough so that he can hop on his back. They wobble a bit but quickly straighten out wraps his arms and legs around Steven’s neck and waist while Steven grips around his thighs for support.

“Now what?” Steven asked.

“Turn your face.” Andrew instructed, leaning down to kiss him once they found a good angle.

\---

**Dip kiss** – dip your partner back and give them a passionate kiss

“How are we – ahk!” Shane squawked in surprise as Ryan quickly pulled him to his chest and easily dipped him back. “Warn a guy will you!”

“You were taking too long.” Ryan chuckled smugly as he leaned down to kiss him. Even though Shane was long and gangly Ryan was a very strong man and had Shane held in such a way that he could easily have him hovering in that position for a good while.

\---

**Hand kiss** – lift your partner’s hand to you lips and kiss over their knuckles

“M’lady.” Zach cooed, bowing with one hand behind his back using the other to lift Eugene’s hand towards his lips in a gentle kiss.

Eugene’s lips pressed together tightly in a goofy smile as he desperately tried to suppress the dreamy giggle that threatened to bubble over in his chest. The whole ordeal was both ridiculous and extremely sweet all at once.

\---

**Finger kiss** – kiss, lick, or softly bite the tip of your partner’s finger

“That’s a little…” Steven blushed, sucking in a breath as Andrew gently grabbed his wrist, sliding over his palm as he lifted it to his lips. Steven further reddens when Andrew stared directly into his eyes and began to lovingly kiss feather light kisses on the backs of his fingers.

“…intimate.” Steven squeaked as Andrew planted one last firm kiss onto one of his knuckles.

\---

**Palm kiss** – softly kiss the center of your partner’s palm when they place their hand on your cheek

As if on auto pilot Ryan lifts his hand to cup Shane’s cheek who smiled softly in response as he cups over it with his own and turned into it. Ryan could feel the prickly stubble brushing rough against his fingers but not in a way that hurt. He could feel Shane’s smiled press gently into his palm, eyes closed and breath steady as if Ryan was a warm fire on a cold winter night.

The pure adoration and intimacy radiating off of this simple moment caused Ryan’s face to burn bright red.

\---

**Titanic kiss** – one partner stands behind the other when they embrace and kiss

“I’m just gunna say now: they could of both fit on that door.” Eugene said firmly as he hugged Zach from behind.

“Myth Busters proved it!” Zach added, grabbing onto Eugene’s wrists and spreading their arms out dramatically “But still; I’ll never let go Jack!”

Eugene snorted, resting his chin against Zach’s shoulder until the smaller man turned to face him for a sweet and gentle kiss.

\---

**Spider-man kiss** – otherwise known as the upside-down kiss, kiss your partner as they lay or hang upside down from you

“Does this make me Mary Jane in this context?” Andrew asked, kneeling just above Steven’s head who was laid out in front of him.

“I mean, you have somewhat of a redish tint to your hair when the light hits it,” Steven said with a shrug “it’s really weird, I have no idea what color your hair is.”

“It’s like a weird dirty blondish color.” Andrew replied, beginning to lean down but paused to tilt his head from one side to the other.

“What’s wrong?” Steven asked, worriedly.

“I have no idea how I’m gunna do this. I need…a good angle.” Andrew huffed, mildly frustrated as he blindly dives in to kiss his boyfriend’s mouth. The position was awkward at first, still trying to get used to the invert of things, but they were soon able to find just the right angle to settle on.

\---

**Sleeping Beauty kiss** – kiss your partner as they lay asleep.

Shane had laid himself across the on his back, eyes close and hands folded neatly onto his stomach. Ryan kneeled beside him seemingly both fond and exasperated by his boyfriend’s dramatics. Still, he carefully leaned down to plant a soft, sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips who…did not open his eyes.

“You’re supposed to ‘wake up’ now.” Ryan said, poking Shane’s shoulder, half expecting the man to have actually fallen asleep.

“You’re supposed to wake me up with a good kiss.” Shane staged whispered, chuckling as he received a smack on the shoulder as a response “Oh fuck you!”

\---

**Sit-up kiss** – do a sit-up and kiss your partner as you come up

“Why do I have to do the sit-ups?” Zach complained, lying on his back as Eugene knelt near his bent legs and held onto his ankles while resting his chin on his boyfriend’s knees. “Cause I was Jack in the last one.”

“You didn’t even do anything.” Zach huffed, grunting as he lifts himself up and met Eugene for a kiss before falling back down. “How may of these am I supposed to do?”

Eugene licked over his lips, humming thoughtfully, “Hmm, how ‘bout one more?”

Zach snorted but complied with his boyfriend’s wishes and lifted up for another. Eugene’s smile was soft and playful as he hugged around Zach’s knees, “Another.”

\---

**Criss Cross kiss** – tilt your head to one side to kiss your partner then tilt your head to the other side

“How the fuck…” Andrew sighed, chuckling under his breath as he and Steven shuffled from side to side to find a good angle to start at. “You have to tilt your head that way and I tilt it the other way.”

“Oh, it’s like…criss crossing like an ‘x’, I get it now!” Steven opposite from Andrew before going into for a quick kiss then pulling back and tilting to the other side and kissing again. They repeat this process over and over again in quick succession, giggling in between kisses at the overall silliness.

Steven’s body shook with laughter, finally not being able to continue anymore, resting his forehead against Andrew’s shaking shoulders, “Who does this?”

“Weird half bird people.” Andrew chuckled, causing Steven to laugh even harder.

\---

**Bro kiss** – akin to a bro hug but with a passionate kiss at the end

Ryan bent over wheezing while Shane face palmed as he lowly snickered, “God, the straights are at it again. Ryan…honest to god, please tell me you did this in your fraternity in collage.”

“Fuck yeah, man!” Ryan giggled, wiping stray tears with the palm of his hand “That’s how we celebrated after every game.”

Shane snorted, extending his hand for Ryan to clap onto pulling each other into a one arm hug with a single pat on the back. They briefly parted before quickly pulling back in by grabbing onto each other’s faces and kissing fiercely. It was a brief kiss filled with a lot of laughing in between at the sheer absurdity of their actions. By the end of it they weren’t even kiss, merely pressing their smiles onto each other’s lips as they collapsed into a fit of giggles.

“Nothing but heterosexual platonic love for my bro!” Ryan snickered, causing Shane to choke and hide into the crook of Ryan’s neck as he tried to calm his laughter and breath again.

\---

**Lingering kiss** – a closed mouth kiss that lasts for more than 20 seconds

“Didn’t Keith and Becky do this challenge on the React channel?” Zach asked.

“No, that was the ten-minute kiss challenge,” Eugene explained “this is like those stupid couples that have work in the morning but their always late because they were making out at the front door and their always complaining how much they miss each other.”

“It’s like those airport kisses,” Zach chimed in “where you’re gunna leave each other for a long time and the plane just landed and you need to go but you don’t want to.”

“Two kinds of people in this world,” Eugene smirked with a side eye “let’s get this over with.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not secretly a romantic too,” Zach scoffed, leaning up on his tip toes to catch his boyfriend’s lips before he could respond. Eugene’s grumbling protest was morphed into a pleased little sigh, arms looping around Zach’s torso, dexterous fingers feeling him up from the base of his spine up. Zach’s hands found themselves fiddling with the baby hairs near the nape of Eugene’s neck, careful not to wonder further up and mess up his boyfriend’s hair style.

It was nice even pressure that turned into lazy, playful kisses that didn’t escalate into a rush fire and passion most thought it would. It was slow and soft like quiet music in the middle of the night that you can dance to. Drizzled like honey in warm tea that chased away the cold.

“Uh, guys…guys?” The producer kept calling for them but they unwilling let go of each other and listen.

\---

**Raspberry kiss** – blow a raspberry against your partner’s skin be it the cheek, neck, etc.

“Oh no.” Steven had gotten ready to bolt but was quickly caught by Andrew, arms looping around his waist as Steven squealed “Nooo, Andrew I’m ticklish!”

“You’re not escaping your destiny, Steven!” Andrew cackled, blowing a raspberry onto Steven’s cheek while the silver haired man half heartedly tried to escape his boyfriend’s grasp.

“Sto-o-o-op!” Steven squawked, hiccupping through breathless laughter as Andrew moved down to blow against his neck and collarbone. Andrew greatly enjoyed the squeaks and high-pitched laughter tumbling out of Steven’s lips knowing just what sensitive spots to blow against to get boyfriend’s voice to crack with the best laugh.

Soon though, Andrew decided to take pity on Steven, slowly beginning to pepper kisses across his boyfriend’s tingling skin. Still buzzing with overactive nerves, giggling even at the gentlest touch of lips. Steven was dizzy with laughter, clinging onto the back of his boyfriend’s shirt for balance, dreamy looking and happily humming as he tilted his neck to allow Andrew firth access to explore as he pleased. And Andrew was pleased to continue, planting little kisses all along his boyfriend’s bright red skin delighted in the tiny hums and hushed giggles that dripped from his mouth.

The producer called for the couple to cut but it was once again in vain and his words fell on deaf ears.

\---

**The Gomez Addams kiss** – this kiss starts at the tips of the finger, climbs up the length of the arm, moving across the neck and shoulders and down the length of the other arm.

“Isn’t Morticia taller than Gomez though?” Ryan grumbled as Shane lifted his hand.

“In the cartoon and comics,” Shane quipped “therefore he uses cartoon logic to be able to reach. Can’t say the same for you.”

“Shut up, Shane.” Ryan huffed, jabbing at his boyfriend’s rip with his other hand, satisfied by the pained grunt Shane wheezed out.

“Whatever you say, cara mia.” Shane chuckled, moving behind Ryan and displaying the length of his arm upward. This way Shane had and easier time kissing along the length of each digit moving down towards the crook of Ryan’s elbow and up his shoulder.

Ryan tried to school his features into something casual and nonchalance, but his face was burning red with each kiss Shane placed across his skin. He had chosen to wear a thin short sleeve shirt that day being that it had been unbearably hot in the morning but now he was kind of regretting his choices. His skin tingled with the gentle scrape of Shane’s stubble lovingly making his way across the fabric of Ryan’s shoulders making sure to pause briefly to admire the exposure of Ryan’s neck. Finally, Shane made it down the length of Ryan’s other arm, kissing firmly at the final digit, but instead of stopping he continued back up the length of Ryan’s arm, slower, more determined, and just a bit hungry, until he reached his lips.

The producer sighed tiredly as the couple soon began to passionately make out, “Seriously…guys, the camera’s still rolling.”

\---

“Well, that was an experience,” Zach chuckled, hair a mess and lips a shiny red “but it was better than I thought.”

“I’m just glad I chose not to wear lipstick today.” Eugene shrugged, chin hooked between Zach’s neck and shoulder as he lazily hung off him.

\---

“I’m pretty sure I have a hickey somewhere,” Steven huffed a small laugh as Andrew nuzzled into the crook of his neck “Thanks to this guy.”

Andrew smiled cheekily, hands squeezing around Steven’s hips, “You’re welcome.”

Steven snorted, flicking his boyfriend’s forehead, “You’re impossible!”

\---

“So far, my favorite video we’ve ever done,” Shane said honestly, arm slung around Ryan’s shoulder “great job guys, ten out of ten, uh, we should go home now.”

Ryan wheezed, hiding his laughter into the palm of his hand as he smacked Shane’s chest with the other, “Yeah, we probably should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what else you would like to see added to this series (doesn't just have to be Buzzfeed video based, could also be an au or prompt) and leave a Kudos while your at it!


End file.
